Fangstar's Destiny
by BadonkaliciousFang
Summary: A she-cat who goes by the name of Fang is on Pebbleclan's territory, unluckily hurt and hungry; but things take a turn for a better when she is accepted into Pebbleclan; and maybe more than just accepted.
1. Chapter 1 - Fang's Arrival

A pitch black she-cat made her way through the night silently, making her pawsteps as quiet as they could be, though it was nearly impossible thanks to the thin

layer of crunchy snow upon the ground. Her green eyes darted warily from side to side as she watched out for any cat. She knew she was in some-cats territory

, and nobody knew better than her that, that was nothing but trouble. She was covered from head to toe in by cuts and bruises. She was pretty young, about 7

or 8 moons, but aside from her wounds, she was in healthy shape. She continued to slink through the night as quiet as a mouse. The moon shone through the

thick barrier of trees covering her, giving her light so she didn't have to move in complete darkness. She held her breath as she realized she was nearing the cats

camp; did she dare turn back? No, she couldn't. She had to cross eventually, so why not now on this quiet peaceful night. Maybe she would get lucky and these

cats would be friendly. She began to move faster, eager to get out of the area when suddenly she heard the crack of branches overhead. "What was that?" she

thought, halting in her paw steps, frozen in place. Crack! The sound came again. "C-come out and show yourself!" she stammered nervously, searching for

whatever was making the noise. Suddenly, there was the sound of a cat screeching and she felt herself slammed into the ground, the world seeming to fade and

ebb around her into complete and utter darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Pebbleclan

Fang blinked open her eyes slowly, her sides slightly aching. The stone walls around her were not familiar and suddenly, the memory of being slammed into the ground rushed back into her head. She scrambled to her paws, sitting up. "Where am I?" she asked frantically, looking back and forth. Fang turned to see a tabby she-cat sorting out herbs in the corner of the cave. "I see you have finally woken up!" she purred cheerfully, not answering Fang's question. The black she-cat's whiskers twitched with annoyance. "I said, where am I?" she repeated "Oh, silly me. I wasn't even paying attention to what you said earlier. You are in Pebbleclan camp. I am Starlight, the medicine cat." "I'm Fang." she replied bluntly. "Medicine cat? Clan?" Fang thought puzzledly. "Ah, I see your confused." Starlight chuckled, her voice light. "Well, a clan is a large group of cats who life together and support each other. There are 8 positions There are the kits, and you obviously know what those are, the queens, also known as the mother of the kits, the warriors, cats who have completed their training, apprentices, cats who are in training and have a warrior as a mentor, elders, who have done all their time of work and retire, the deputy, which is the co-leader and soon to be leader, and finally of course, the leader, the cat responsible of taking care of the whole clan. In this case, the leader is Riverstar; you'll meet her soon." Starlight finished cheerfully, not even phased by her extremely long explanation. "Whoa.." Fang murmured her head spinning. Atleast it made sense now. "Now let me get some herbs on those wounds." Starlight turned and picked up some seeds, nudging them towards Fang. "Eat." Starlight meowed, then turned back towards her herbs. Fang sniffed suspiciously at the seeds, then lapped them up, twisting her face in distaste as she quickly swallowed them. "What was that?" She asked, her face still scrunched up in disgust. "Poppy seeds. They help with pain." Starlight explained with a mouth full of some more herbs. Starlight then turned towards Fang, rubbing the pulp onto her open wounds. Fang let out a hiss of pain as it began to sting, then calmed down as she felt the herbs go into effect on her cuts. She wasn't even going to ask what this was; all that mattered is that it felt good. Starlight placed some cobwebs upon the wounds quickly then smiled. "All done." she purred. "At this rate, your wounds will be healed in a jiffy." "Thank you." Fang replied gratefully, a small purr starting in her throat. She suddenly turned her head, hearing a cat pad into the cave. "Starlight?" The tom meowed, looking at the medicine cat. "Yes Pricklethorn?" Starlight replied, while putting away the last of the herbs into a corner. "Riverstar wants to see the loner you found."

"Sure, when?"

"Now."

"What do you mean now? The poor cats barley got any rest!"

"Sorry Starlight, its Riverstar's orders."

Pricklethorn turned and padded out of the cave quickly without another word. Starlight turned to Fang, looking apalogetic. "Well, better hurry up and groom yourself; I guess you'll be seeing my leader sooner than I thought."


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Riverstar

"Wait, now?" Fang exclaimed, her green eyes filling with surprise "B-but I just woke up! I don't look fit enough to meet your leader!" The black she-cat frantically began grooming her fur, ignoring the stinging sensation when she rasped her tongue over an open would. "Calm down!" Starlight mewed, amusement lighting her amber eyes. "Riverstar is a cat, just like you and me. The only difference is that she leads this clan. Don't be nervous." The tabby got to her feet, stretching, then turned to Fang. "Come on then. You look fine enough." Without looking to see if she was following, Starlight padded out of the small cave. "Such sudden notice..." Fang thought, then shook her head. "Oh well, a leader is a leader; I'll have to meet her eventually." She stumbled from her nest and padded quickly after Starlight, and glanced around. She saw a large clearing with several different sized caves. "If you stay here, we'll show you around." Starlight meowed as Fang caught up. They were padding towards the largest den up ahead, but this one was different than all the others; It was higher. Along the side of it though, were something that looked like a narrow pathway leading up, naturally smoothed down from cats who had tread on it long ago. "Careful." Starlight cautioned as Fang followed behind, beginning to climb the steep narrowed out slope. Fang picked her way up carefully, wary of every paw step, and the second she reached level ground again, she let out a sigh of relief, felling slightly dizzy as she glanced down to the ground below her. "Riverstar?" Starlight mewed from outside the den, squinting her eyes to peer into the darkness. "Have the loner come in; you can wait for her outside Starlight." came the reply, a voice that sounded young, but full of wisdom. Fang felt her heart pounding nervously as she glanced at Starlight helplessly. The medicine cat merely shrugged and nudged Fang farther into the cave. "Thanks for the help." Fang thought, slightly annoyed. Taking a breath in, she padded into the dark cave, surprised as it suddenly began to become lighter and lighter, noticing a large gap around the top of the caves roof. Looking inside, she spotted a tortoise-shelled colored she-cat sitting in a soft looking nest made up of moss and feathers. "Hello. I assume you know who I am; but if you don't, I am Riverstar. Do you mind telling me your name?" The leader purred, looking at Fang with a steady gaze. Fang gazed back nervously. "I-I-My name is Fang." she stammered, looking at Riverstar. "No need to be nervous." Riverstar meowed. "So tell me; what were you doing on Pebbleclan territory?" Fang gulped. "Well, I was just passing through and suddenly a cat dropped down on me and knocked me out." "Sorry about that." the leader meowed, and apologetic look crossing her face. "It's not every day I come across a rouge on our territory." "So thats who it was..." Fang thought. Settling down on the stone floor, she looked at Riverstar. "Starlight told me all about the clans. They seem interesting." she meowed casually, trying to hint that she wanted to join. Riverstar grinned. "Is that so?" The she-cat meowed back, her eyes seeming knowing to the point that Fang was trying to get across. "Maybe you would like to stay a bit longer, and if you like it, you could join." "Really? Thanks!" Fang purred, unable to keep the happy kit like squeak from her voice. She hadn't expected it to be that easy. "No problem. But just one thing; first, you will start as an apprentice, and second, your name would change to Fangpaw." Fang nodded, not caring. Atleast she got to keep the first part of her name! "Then it's settled; I'll have your ceremony at sundown. For now, I'll have a nest made for you, and another apprentice to help show you around." Riverstar meowed concludingly, hinting that the conversation was over. Fang dipped her head respectfully and meowed a last thank you, backing out of the large spacey den. As Starlight and Fang picked their way down the steep pathway once more, Starlight finally spoke. "Soo...what did she say?" She meowed excitedly. "That I am going to have my apprentice cerrimony at sundown, and will have another apprentice show me around for now." Starlight grinned at Fang, her amber eyes twinkling. "Must be exciting!" "Of course it is!" Fang thought, but deciding to be mature, she simply meowed, "Yeah, it is." "Well, I gotta get back to my work, y'know; sorting herbs and that kind of stuff. See ya around, clanmate." she purred, putting emphasis on "clanmate." With that, the she-cat turned and padded into the medicine cat den.


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Home

The day went by quickly; Riverstar kept to her promise and sent another apprentice, Darkpaw, to show her around. She learned about the territory, where and where not to hunt, where the borders are, and many other things. Finally, sundown came, and Fang was grooming herself, knowing that her cerimony would begin shortly. Just as she finished grooming herself from head to toe, she heard a yowl come from the clearing. "All cats old enough to gather their own prey come to the High Ledge!" Fang smiled, bouncing on her toes with excitement, as she left the apprentices den, padding out into the clearing, standing on the outskirts of the cats, hoping she looked better. Her previously matted herb covered coat was now replaced by a smooth glossy black coat, her fur neatly groomed and all the herbs taken off. All of her wounds and scars were suprisingly already faded after the well treatment by Starlight. Turning around slightly to look around, she spotted Starlight, who grinned and winked at her. Fang winked back, then turned back around as Riverstar began to speak. "I have gathered you all to witness the making of a brand new apprentice. This loner has come to us and wants to learn the way of a warrior. Fang, please come forwards." Her heart feeling as if it could ram right out of her chest, the black she-cat ran forwards and climbed up the Highledge, which was a tall cliff like structure in the middle of camp. Smiling lightly at Fangpaw, the Riverstar turned again to address her clan. "Now, Eagletalon, please step forwards." Upon the leader saying this, a muscular looking tom stepped forwards and easily strided up the Highledge, his eyes glowing. "From this moment on, you are now known as Fangpaw and your mentor shall be Eagletalon. Eagletalon, please pass down your expirience and strength down to Fangpaw." "Fangpaw, Fangpaw!" the name rounded the clearing, yowled out by many cats with approval. Eagletalon stepped forwards and stepped forwards, touching his nose to Fangpaw's own, gently. "I'll be the best apprentice I can be." Fangpaw meowed promisingly to Eagletalon, her green eyes sparkling. "I'm sure you will." the tom replied, his mouth curving upwards into a smile. "Fangpaw." She thought happily. "My name is Fangpaw."


	5. Chapter 5 - Making New Friends

Fangpaw climbed down from the highrock, her chin held high. Several cats came up to congratulate her, including Starlight. "Every cat thinks you'll adjust here  
quite easily." The medicine cat purred, then went back inside the medicine cat den. Fangpaw smiled and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, swooping up a fat juicy vole. She carried it over to the side of the enterance of the apprentices den and settled down and took a large chomp of the vole, feeling the warm freshly killed meat enter her mouth, feeling her taste buds slightly tingle at the taste of real food; not the scrawny mice she used to catch. The she-cat was about to take another bite when she glanced up to see a somewhat muscular brown and black furred tom making his way towards her. After studying him for a moment, he looked about her age, maybe a bit older. "Hey." He meowed friendily, stopping in front of her. "Mind if I join you?" "Why?" She felt like asking, but instead she merely nodded. "Cool." He purred, his amber eyes glowing. The tom quickly scurried to the freshkill pile and brought back a squirrel and settled down next to her. The ate in silence until he finally meowed, "So how are you settling into clan life?" "Good." Fangpaw replied quietly, shrugging slightly. She felt slightly shy as she felt his amber gaze bore into her. "Oh, sorry." He apalogized. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Darkpaw by the way." She smiled slightly; what was with it with these cats and forgetting to introduce themselves? "Nice to meet you." She replied. Darkpaw turned back to his squirrel and took his last bite of it. Fangpaw did the same and they both got up and padded towards the apprentices den. The second she got in there, a golden furred she-cat slightly nudged her away from Darkpaw and began speaking. "Hi! I'm Honeypaw! You're the new apprentice, Fangpaw, right?" She mewed quickly. "Yes, I am. Nic-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Honeypaw cut her off. "Oh cool! I missed your cerrimony, but a warrior told me. I already made your nest and its extra comfy so follow me!" She purred, steering Fangpaw towards the nest. "She talks as if it was her last time to speak for the rest of her life!" Fangpaw thought, pretty amused. She scanned her nest, smiling slightly at the kindness of Honeypaw. The other apprentice had lined Fangpaws nest with feathers and packed plenty of soft moss into it. "Thanks, you're a great help." Fangpaw meowed, climbing into her nest and curling up. "No problem. Hey, if you need anything, just tell me." Honeypaw mewed and moved a few nests over, curling up in her own. Just as Fangpaw felt herself drifting off to sleep, she heard a small voice. "Psst  
." It whispered. "What now?" Fangpaw groaned mentally, then turned towards the voice, seeing a fluffy gray she-cat peering at her. "Sorry, just wanted to say hi." Fangpaw smiled slightly. "Well, hi then." She replied. "Don't worry about Honeypaw, she talks a mile a minute, but she means well." The gray she-cat mewed, as if reading her mind. Fangpaw nodded in agreement. "My names Mistpaw by the way." She meowed. "I guess you need your rest so I'll leave you to sleep." With that, Mistpaw ducked down her head, turning away from Fangpaw. "She's nice..." She thought happily and settled back down, resting her head on her paws. As she felt herself drift off into peaceful oblivion, she swore she saw a pair of beady red eyes peering at her through the dark the moment before her eyelids completely shut.


End file.
